Pacified
by CharlieSummer7
Summary: After a particularly rough hunt, Sam helps pacify and soothe you.


Pacified

Finally sitting alone in your room, you let the tears fall freely. You hug your knees to your chest and let your back sink against the headboard. Your whole body shudders with a sob.

You thought it would get easier. All the death and violence. You thought you'd become immune to the pain, but this still hurts just as much as the first time.

Sniffling, you reach for the Kleenex on the nightstand and wipe your nose. You catch a glance of yourself in the mirror on the desk and you stare back into your bloodshot eyes. Tears stain your cheeks and there are dark circles under your eyes from lack of sleep. You've barely slept the last few days as you can never fully rest while on a hunt and staying in strange motels. At least you're back in the bunker where you can have privacy to drown yourself in tears.

You place the Kleenex back on the nightstand and instead reach for the open bottle of whisky. Pouring another shot into your glass, you shoot it back and hope that it will pacify the pain.

A quiet knock echos through your room and you immediately wipe away the moisture on your face and blink away the tears. You curse under your breath as you slam your used tissues into the nightstand drawer. "Come in."

Sam slowly opens the door and peers in at you before closing the door behind him. You're not surprised that he's here. He's so much more in-tune to your emotions than Dean is. Dean can be as dense as a brick when it comes to human emotions.

"How you doing, Y/N?," Sam asks softly. Concern is tattooed onto his face and you let out a gentle sigh. You hate it when he looks at you like that.

"I'm ok," you smile at him weakly.

Sam crawls up the bed and sits next to you, adjusting the pillows before leaning his back against the headboard. "Yea?," he asks, "It's ok if you're not. Today was pretty rough."

You nod absentmindedly as you pour yourself another shot. Before you can shoot it back though, Sam grabs your arm.

"Y/N, you can't just drink the pain away."

Finally, looking into Sam's hazel eyes, you burst into tears. After days of restraint, you can't hold it back anymore. Sam grabs your glass and places it down while wrapping his arms around your body. You can hear his steady heartbeat as he holds your head to his chest.

"It just doesn't get any fucking easier," you sob. "She was only sixteen! How can someone so young and innocent die like that? She deserved better."

Sam kisses the top of your forehead and holds you close. He waits until your body stops heaving and your nose stops running before he whispers, "The world isn't a fair place. But we got the demon that killed her. He can't hurt anyone now."

"If we had only gotten there a little sooner!," you spit out, "Maybe we could have saved her."

"She was gone long before we got there, sweetie. We did all we could."

You run your sleeve across your face and let out a sniffle. It never gets any fucking easier. You wish you could be as hard as Dean or as stoic as Sam. Despite all the years of fighting and all the hunting you've done, you still feel like a lost, little girl. Nuzzling into Sam's neck, you take a deep breath and wipe away your remaining tears.

"You're ok. I got you. I'll always take care of you," Sam coos to you.

"Maybe I don't need you to take care of me," you mumble as you pull away and peer firmly into his eyes. "Maybe I need daddy to take care of me."

Sam's eyes widen and he sucks in a shallow breath. "Are you sure that's what you want, baby girl?," he whispers. "Because we don't have too…"

"I want too," you interrupt, "I need daddy to take care of me."

Drawing away, Sam examines you intensely. His face is serious and strained, but all he sees is the light in your eyes begging him to help you forget. Even for a moment. His brow relaxes as he leans into you and brushes his lips against yours.

You feel his heat on your mouth and you slink your tongue against his. His hand slides through your hair as he cups the back of your head and he holds you close against him. He breaks the kiss, but keeps his forehead pressed against yours.

"Does my baby girl need to be taken care of?," Sam growls. You nod your head fervently in response.

"I need to hear my baby say it."

"Yes, daddy. I need you. Please take care of me," you plead.

With that, Sam pushes you into the bed and on your back. He straddles your waist and beams down at you. Calmly, he runs his fingers down your side and across your stomach. The sensation makes you wiggle and roll your hips.

"Take off your top, baby," Sam smirks at you. Immediately, you pull your flimsy tank top over your head. You weren't wearing a bra, so your breasts are exposed and you can feel your nipples stiffen in the chilly room. Feeling vulnerable, you try to cross your arms across your chest.

"No, baby," Sam scolds as he pushes your arms to your sides, "Keep your arms here. I want to drink you in."

He continues to caress your skin with his finger tips. Your tummy clenches as he drags his knuckles across it and over your hips. A small whimper crosses your lips when his hands scan the top of your pelvis, just above your pajama shorts, before they move upwards. When his fingers reach the swell of your breasts, you instinctively bite your lower lip.

"Such a pretty, girl," Sam praises.  
"Thank you, daddy."

"And so polite too. What a good girl," Sam coos as he tweaks one of your nipples. You gasp at his attention and arch your back.

Sam chuckles, "So needy. Do you like daddy's hands on you?"

"Yes, daddy. I love your hands on me."

"Well, let me touch more of you," he moans as he shifts down the bed and reaches for the hem of your shorts; however, you sit up and still his hand. He glances at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, daddy," you plead, "I just need you to pacify me."

A big grin spreads across his face. "Anything for you baby."

You rise to your knees and kiss Sam deeply while pulling his shirt over his head. Your nails run against his chest before he takes your spot on the bed and lays on his back. You smile back at him as you pull his sweat pants and boxers off of him.

His hands rest behind his head and you suck in a breath while you admire him. Even though he's only semi-hard, his cock is intimidating. He's not exceedingly thick, but he is unbelievably long. You guess he's just proportional with the rest of his body.

"Hey, baby girl," Sam calls, pulling you out of your trance, "Come here."

You settle into the bed and curl against Sam's side. He moves a pillow under your shoulder, so you're propped against him with your head resting on the lower part of his belly. His body is firm and muscular, but his skin is like silk against your cheek. The head of his throbbing cock is only a couple of inches from your face. You notice it stiffen just from your proximity.

As you run your fingers gently along his shaft, you hear Sam groan. His hand flutters down to your face as he brushes your hair back. He scraps his nails against your scalp and lightly runs his fingers through your hair. "You like my big cock, baby?"

You wrap your fingers around his member and squeeze him. "Yes, daddy."

With his one arm behind his head propping him up and the other running through your hair, he peers down at you with lust in his eyes. "Why don't you give it a kiss, princess?"

A moan escapes you as he calls you by your pet name and you silence it on his cock. Only taking the head in your mouth, you suck down hard, grasping the base for support.

"Oh fuck, baby girl," Sam hisses, "I love the feeling of your little mouth on my cock."

You hum in response and continue to gently suck the tip of his member. It quickly thickens in your mouth and you pop your lips off him. Running your hand up and down his length, it now looks completely swollen and almost angry. A pearl of pre cum slips out the tip.

"Come on, baby girl," Sam encourages, "Let daddy make you feel better."

Smiling, you cover his member with you mouth and push down on him, taking more of his length. The tangy taste of salt fills your mouth as you twirl your tongue around him. You breathe deeply through your nose and inhale his musky scent.

Sam growls at the sensation and you continue to leisurely bob you head up and down. You don't strain your jaw and only take as much of him as you want. It soothes you just to be able to hold him in your mouth and suckle him lightly.

"There you go. Does that feel better, baby? Having daddy's big cock to pacify you?," Sam goads. He displays incredible restraint as you drive him wild. Sucking him enough to make his toes curl, but not enough to push him over the edge. You squeeze the base of his cock in appreciation.

Releasing a deep sigh, Sam keeps petting your hair against your head. You feel safe and comforted by his loving affection. Unhurriedly, you remove your hand from the base of his cock and run your fingers over his balls. You can feel him tense underneath you, but you are gentle and you simply cup him in your hand.

Eventually, you begin to squirm and try to relieve the tingling feeling between your thighs. You lean up and give Sam a couple of long, hard sucks before you pull your mouth off him. With drool on your chin, you turn to look at him. "Daddy, I need you," you plead with darkened pupils.

Not wanting to waste a second, Sam leaps up and pushes you back into the bed. Before you can blink, he's whipped down your pajama shorts and underwear. Spreading your legs wide, he stands at the end of the bed and admires your bare pussy.  
"Oh, princess," he moans, "You are so fucking beautiful. Hold your legs up for me, will you?"

You raise your legs against your chest, so you are almost folded in half. Your pink, little pussy is now completely exposed to Sam. He kneels roughly on the bed and stares down into your core with lust blown eyes. As he runs a thick finger through your folds, you let out a pathetic whimper.

"Yea, does my baby girl like that? You must because you're already dripping wet."

He pushes his two fingers into your pussy and you gasp at the pressure. Sam chuckles as he withdraws his fingers and licks them greedily.

"Fuck, daddy. Do you like my juices? Do I taste good?"

"You sure do, baby girl," Sam coos, "You taste so fucking good."

He instantly bends down and runs his tongue along your slit. You yelp at the sudden contact and he places his massive hands against the back of your thighs and pushes your legs harder into your chest, so that you cannot squirm away from him. He laps you up as you clench the sheets in your fists.

Your pussy is sopping wet when he pulls his face away, his chin covered in your juices. He licks his lips as he shifts to kneel behind you. His one hand is still firmly holding your legs against your chest as he uses the other one to grapple his rigid cock.

"Do you want daddy's cock, baby girl,?" Sam asks while dragging the head of his cock against your pussy lips. He grins down at you in anticipation and you simply nod you head in response. "Come on, princess. I need to hear you say it."

"Please, I need your cock," you whine.

"You need who's cock?"

"I need your cock, daddy!," you exclaim in frustration.

When he hears the word 'daddy,' Sam pushes his cock all the way inside of you with one hard thrust. You screech as your pussy stretches to accommodate him. Sam can see you struggle to make room. Your pussy lips cling to his cock as he draws back out of you.

"Damn, baby girl. You are so fucking tight," he pants.

"Mmm, daaddeee!," is all you're able to get out before he slams into you again. You feel as though you are being split open. Sam leans into you, his head lolling between your shins. His lips brush into yours and you kiss him back desperately.

Gaining momentum, he begins to thrust into you at a rapid pace. Your nails dig into his back as you simply try to hold on. It feels like he's trying to fuck the air out of your lungs.

His hand reaches down between your bodies and searches for your clit. He pushes your nub firmly in little circles and you let out a deep guttural moan. Your pussy clenches his cock in response to his touch. Having been unceasingly stimulated without release, Sam slows slightly in order to stall going over the edge.

"Oh, fuck. Your pussy is milking me, princess. You're too fucking good," he warns as his finger becomes more frantic on your clit.

"Oh, daddy," you moan as you thrust your hips up into him, "That feels so fucking good. Please keep going. Make me cum."

Sam smiles and sets a brutal pace, slamming into your core. "Yea, you wanna cum, baby girl? Are you going to cum all over daddy's big cock?"

"Fuck yea, just like that. Give it to me please," you beg as Sam shifts to hit his lengthy cock straight into your cervix.

"Baby. Baby, I'm going to cum deep inside you. I'm going to flood you with my seed."

You're unable able to respond as you let out a silent scream. Your pussy clamps around Sam's cock and your whole body feels like pins and needles. As your vision blurs, you feel heat radiate up your body.

Having your pussy grip down on his cock, puts Sam over the edge. He yells out a slew of incoherent curses as he inundates you with his cum. "Oh fuck yea, baby girl!"

Your chest is heaving with exertion as you try and catch your breath. Sam's cum is displaced by his weighty member and you can feel it spilling out of you. It glides down your ass and down his thighs. He gives you one last thrust before finally leaning back enough for you to put your legs down on either side of him.

Gently, Sam pulls out and stands back, admiring his handy work. He can see his seed drip out of you and it makes his sensitive cock twinge. Walking to the closet, he grabs a cloth and delicately cleans you off before wiping off himself. Then he crawls back onto the bed and pulls you into his chest. Your back is pushed up against him and it feels like you fit together perfectly.

"Are you ok?," he asks. His concern leaks back into his voice as he wraps a strong arm around you.

You give his arm a squeeze and murmur, "I'm doing much better, Sam. Thank you for that."

"Any time, beautiful," Sam mumbles as he nuzzles into the back of your neck and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
